pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Siberian Republic/Siberian Language
The official language of the Siberian Republic is Siberian. The Siberian language was created as a new official language of the Republic of Siberia sort of like how Korean Hangul was created by the Joseon dynasty in modern day Korea. Siberian has quite simple grammar and is easier to learn than Russian. It is similar to Japanese and Korean. Siberian is written left to right, but can be written up to down as well. The Siberian Republic gained a high literacy rate after inventing Siberian. Siberian has 32 letters, including 5 vowels and 27 consonants. Siberian has present, past, and future tenses for verbs. Siberian also uses spaces between words. A full list of facts is at the bottom of the page. Note: Some sentences in Siberian letter png images might not display correctly in the mobile website version; please use a computer if you can to see this. Alphabet Verb Conjugation In Siberian, like many languages, verbs take different forms which is conjugation. Siberian has three tenses: past, present, and future, while most languages only have two or one tense. Siberian also has three levels of certainty: affirmative, negative, or uncertain circumstances. All verbs in Siberian end with re ( ). There are conjugation forms for the tenses and certainty, and also an imperative form (a command to do something) and a volitional form ("let's do something"). A verb that just ends with "re" basically means "to do the action". Kulyare, for example, means "to walk". The word "walk" would be conjugated as kulyarak, and the past tense "walked" would be kulyale, for examples. To conjugate a verb, you take away the re and add the letters that correspond to the tense and certainty. Most verbs become nouns by taking away the re and not adding anything. Example Sentences . Ya ryukarak ketsos oraŋdzi. "I like orange cats." . Tsun pezhale motemo cherakin. "You ran a lot yesterday." . Yeto ba gloþubik kurani. "It is a red truck." . Ya itsudza vanchra. "I will go tomorrow." Facts * Siberian has a total of 32 letters. ** Siberian has 5 vowels (a, e, i, o, and u). ** Siberian has 27 consonants. *** 9 consonants (Ch, dz, ng, ny, rr, sh, ts, and zh) are combinations of English letters that make a sound (digraphs). * Siberian uses many circles in its letters. * The Siberian language uses the unused letters, ŋ (eng) and þ (thorn), to represent the sounds "ng" and "th" in its romanization. Although, IPA uses ŋ and Icelandic uses þ. ** Siberian Romanization also uses the Spanish letter ñ (enye) to represent the sound "ny". * Siberian does not use the letters c (except for ch), q, or x. K is used for all of the letters. * Siberian has adjectives after nouns, and adverbs after verbs. * Siberian has singular and plural nouns. * (dza dza) and (tsi tsi) are used to represent "haha" and "hehe". ** (tsa tsa) and (dzi dzi) are sometimes used instead. * The word (kwaþmiŋeyujalofrukshaplets) has been proclaimed as one of the most random and difficult somewhat frequent words in Siberian, meaning "rye bread loaf". ** It is usually shortened to (kwaþmiŋ), but is spelled out quite a bit simply because it is a funny word. Category:Languages Category:Siberian Language